Will I Ever Get Him?
by OTH4EVER23
Summary: A short one-shot about Lily and Joe. Full summary inside.


**SUMMARY:** This is just a short one-shot for Lilly and Joe. It is basically about how Joe is going to marry the worst person possible... AJ. Joe invites Lilly because they are best friends but what he doesn't know is that Lilly is madly in love with him and has been for quite awhile. Will she tell him how she really feels?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the story idea. Everyone else is sadly not mine.

**Will I Ever Get Him?**

Joe and Lilly were just hanging out on a Saturday afternoon like they always did. They were in the car going to get some lunch when Joe told Lilly the worst news that her heart could of ever heard.

"Hey Lils?" Joe asked with a nervous tone.

"Yeah" Lilly replied

"What ummm...do uh.. youthinkofmeaskingAJtomarryme?" he said in the fastest sentence ever.

"Ok, Joe, just calm down and tell me in a complete sentence.OK?" Lilly replied lauging

He just looked at her until the sentence finally came out. " I said what would you think if I said I was going to ask AJ to marry me?"

She looked at him wide-eyed. You see, Lilly has been in love with Joe for awhile now but she has never had the courage to tell him how she really felt. He had been dating AJ Michalka for about 1 year now and she didn't want to tell him and risk their friendship and his happiness.

"Well what do you think?" He asked her

"Well, I am ummm... definitely shocked but I am happy for you. I guess." Lilly told him whispering the last two words so he couldn't hear her.

"Thanks. I was kind of afraid of how you would take it. You know if you were a boy, you would totally be my best man." He told her.

She couldn't help but laugh. He really did have absolutely no idea of how she was really feeling.

" Joe, I am a little tired do you think that you could drop me off at my house after we eat?" Lilly asked him.

"Yeah sure. I have to get back to my house anyways and get things ready for tonight." He told her. She just looked at him and fake smiled.

When they were finished eating, Joe took Lilly back to her house.

"Well thanks for lunch Joe." She said as she was about to get out of the car.

"Anytime.I will see ya tomorrow right? He said as he hugged her.

"Absolutely." She said as she hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent of Axe.

They both said goodbye and Joe drove off. Lilly stood there for a minute and after Joe's car was out of sight, Lilly ran to her room sobbing. She cried for almost 3 hours before finally crying herself to sleep and dreaming about Joe.

**5 Months Later**

Well, after Joe asked AJ she of corse said yes. Lilly has been heart broken for 5 long months. She got her invitation in the mail last week and couldn't bare to look at it. She told Joe that she was going to go to the wedding and she told herself that she was going to put on a brave face for him. The wedding was in less than 2 hours. She was just getting ready when Kevin walked into her room.

"Hey.How are you holdin' up?" He asked her.

Kevin was the only one who knew of her undying love for Joe so he knew that she had to be going through a really tough time. Kevin and Nick were like the big brothers that Lilly never had and she was really lucky to have them.

"Oh fine I guess.I just don't know how in the hell I am supposed to go out there and watch the man of my dreams marry someone else." She replied in a very upset voice.

"Well you know that you could tell him how you feel and maybe he would change his mind before anything happens. Right?" He told her.

She looked at him before saying in a sarcastic tone "Oh yeah I am just going to waltz up to him and be like "So Joe, guess what? I have to tell you the funnniest thing. I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR ALMOST TWO YEARS!!"

After returning to her normal voice the tears started to fall. "No Kevin. I can't do that to him. He is happy with AJ and I don't want to loose him as a friend or make him miserable because I told him that on his wedding day." At this point she was pratically sobbing and Kevin was doing his best at trying to comfort her.

For the entire hour that she was with Kevin, Nick came in and told them that they need to go. She wiped her eyes redid her make-up quickly. When they got inside the church Lilly sat with Miley in the second row. She made sure that she sat on the end so that if she started to cry she could run out of there as quickly as possible.

As the ceremony started she just stared at Joe. He looked over at her once and smiled at her. She tried her best to get out a small smile.The priest started to speak and Lilly could feel the tears coming very quickly. She gave a glance at Miley and she just squeezed her hand tightly. Then as the ceremony continued, the most shocking thing in Lilly's life happened.

"Wait. I don't think that I can do this." Joe stated and looked at AJ who was now clearly upset.

"What do you mean you don't think you can do this?" She asked him in a really pissed off tone.

" I am in love with somebody else" He told the whole church as everybody gasped.

"WITH WHO??" AJ asked him very loudly as it echoed througout the church.

"Lilly Truscott" Joe replied as he looked at Lilly who now had silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Lilly, I love you so much. You are the most beautiful, smart, loving and funny person I have ever met.I just never said anything because I didn't want to loose you if you didn't feel the same way. Dating AJ and wanting to marry her was just me trying my hardest to get over you because I knew that I could of never had you but let's face it.I will never be able to get over you"

Joe was now standing right above her and she stood up slowly. This was THEIR moment and nobody could talk that away from them. Not even AJ who was trying desperately to get Joe's attention.

"Joe, you have absolutely no idea how happy I am glad you said that. The truth is, I have been in love with you for two years. I never said anything because I didn't want to ruin your happiness or loose you as a friend. I love you too."

She was still crying but Joe was there to wipe away her tears. He slowly leaned in and kissed her with as much passion he could. It was truly the best kiss that either of them have ever experienced.

" I love you Lillian Rose Truscott."

" I love you too Joseph Adam Jonas."

**AN: So what do you think? This is my very first fanfiction ever so try not to be too hard on me. Just tell me your thoughts. Did it completely suck, was it the best thing that you have ever read? Please comment and review.**

** Taylor**


End file.
